


Naptime

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [49]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Fluff... just because





	Naptime

There were things that needed doing, dimensions and beings that needed saving, and he was sure the roof was leaking somewhere in the old building as it had been raining all night - and yes, there it was, Wong or one of the other masters had put a pot under one of the leaks as he heard the plink, plink, plink. Perhaps it was in the attic? He lost track of his thoughts as Tony rolled over in his sleep and nuzzled against his shoulder, before snoring contentedly again, and he knew the rain would eventually end, and that the universe could take care of itself for another hour at least.

Selfish?

Perhaps.

Yes, alright, definitely selfish if he thought about it too much, so he decided for the next hour, however long that hour may be, that he was going to be selfish and allow himself to take a nap. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, and for once the visions of what had come before, and what could still come to pass let him be.

 

Tony blinked slowly awake against the afternoon sunlight, and felt as if he had slept for a week. One never quite knew about time in the Sanctum, especially when Stephen was actually sleeping for once. He carefully sat up and looked down at his lover's face and realized he had never seen him so at peace before, even after all the years they had been together, and he wondered what it was he could be dreaming of -

"You. It's always you," the rumbling voice surrounded him, even though Stephen was still fast asleep. "Your love is stronger than the pain, stronger than the nightmares of what was and what is still to be." 

Tony leaned over him and kissed his forehead, then settled back against his chest and went back to sleep, as the rain began once more.


End file.
